You Fixed Me
by LovaticFever
Summary: AU: now 22, Miley has a job and a kid. when working late one night she stumbles upon a beaten young woman who needs her help. will she offer the help that is needed and if she does, what does it mean for the two of them? Melena! don't like don't read.
1. Perfect Stranger

_Howdy y'all! This is my first story so be easy on me please. Enjoy!_

**Miley's POV**

"Mommy can we go to Disney world?" my daughter asked me as we drove on our normal route home. Kate was such a sweetheart, always asking random questions. But she was only three years old after all. I was surprised that she pronounced the words so good.

"We can go to Disney world on Saturday honey." I answered her and she started clapping and screaming at my answer. It amazed me that no matter how many times I took her to Disney world, she still acted like it was the first time when she went back. It was late at night. The clock on the dashboard of my Cadillac was saying 8:03. Being a single mom and a police detective was hard work. I had to take Kate to work with me when preschool was finished. I always tried and succeeded to finish at 7:00 but this time it was a tough case that needed solving. My boss only let me go because of Kate. My train of thoughts were interrupted by my daughter's voice.

'Mommy who was that?" she asked me, her head plastered to her window. I looked at her through my rear view mirror.

"Who honey?" I asked her.

"That woman that was sitting on the road. Mommy she looked weally bad. Can we help her?" I was curious. I wanted to see who Kate was talking about so I pulled over and reversed until she said, "There she is!" I looked to where Kate was pointing and that's when I saw her. She was barely visible making me wonder how Kate had spotted her while I was driving. The girl- well she wasn't a girl, she was a woman. She was beaten badly. Purple bruises coated her face where the car headlights were shining. Kate was right, she did look really bad. I turned to my daughter.

"Kate I'm going to go look at the woman. Don't move. Stay in the car okay?" I told her sternly. I t was 8:30 and the place was extremely dark and I felt very uncomfortable leaving her in the car alone but I couldn't leave this person lying on the sidewalk, helpless.

"Okay mommy." She responded. I stepped out of the car, closing the door quietly as to not frighten the poor woman. I walked slowly towards her. The closer I got the more the bruises showed. Some were purple, some yellow and others different shades of the two. I knelt in front of her and that's when I realized she was crying. Her eyes were closed, one of them swelled shut. I touched her hand trying to get her attention. Her eyes flew open, wide with fear and terror. She started moving away from me. The groan that escaped her mouth was definitely because of the pain she was feeling. I tried to reassure her.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to help. I won't hurt you. It succeeded in getting her to stop moving but the fear in her eyes was still clearly visible. I tried getting her to talk to me.

"What's your name?" she doesn't answer so I speak again. "Well my name is Miley" I hold out my hand waiting for her to return the greeting. Instead, she looked at my hand then back at my face and then her eyes went to the floor. I sighed trying to figure out what to do as I let my hand fall back to my side. I tried talking to her again.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital so you can get checked out-"

"N-no! He'll find me. H-he'll f-find m-me." She cried out with wide eyes before I could even finish my sentence. I reassured her, telling her that everything would be fine.

"Okay. I won't take you to the hospital." I hesitated on saying the other part of the sentence but I needed to. She needed to be taken care of. "I'll take you home with me." I told her. Her eyes grew wide so I added more to the statement. "You need to be taken care of and you don't wanna go to the hospital. I'm not gonna just leave you here." I said her. She looked at me and I felt something tug at my heart. The innocence in her eyes was so clear. Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful, helpless woman? I decided then and there that I wasn't going to let anyone so much as stare at her in the wrong way ever again. I never waited for her response. I gently picked her up careful to avoid hurting her more than she already was and made my way to my car. I opened the car door with my key and place her in the back of the car where Kate was seated.

"Mommy are we gonna take her to the hospuital?" My daughter asked me. I chuckled softly at her mispronunciation of the word hospital but answered her.

"She doesn't wanna go to the hospital sweetie, so we're taking her home." I replied as I strapped myself into the driver's seat and pulled back onto the road.

"Selena." I looked into the rear view mirror almost stunned that she finally said something directly to me but I had no idea what it was.

"What'd you say?" she looked at me then closed her eyes.

"Selena. My name's Selena." She whispered, then her head lolled to the side and I could tell she was out cold.

_Viola! my first chapter is complete. hope u like it. review and tell me if u like it or not. Peace out!_


	2. Why Do You Care?

_So here's the second chapter. Yay! Bon appetite!_

_Disclaimer: the Disney characters don't belong to me._

**Selena's POV**

_He was doing it again. Torturing me like he always did. His rough selfish hands always expecting more. His hands crawled about my skin making me feel dirty. When I said no, he tortured me even more until I gave in. No! He's coming again. I feel myself fall and I'm falling and falling and falling_….

My eyes shot open. Where am I? I feel…..comfortable. Where is he? I never feel comfortable when he's around. I start feeling with my hands. I felt soft silk sheets that weren't mine, pillows that weren't mine but my head was resting on one. Then I remembered…

I was in her house, probably lying in her bed. It smelled like her. Everything from our first meeting came rushing back. She said she would take me home… to her home. I tried to get up but the pain all over my body shot me back down. A groan escaped my lips then I heard it. Footsteps coming closer. My heart beat loudly against my chest as it raced at 100 miles per second. I let out a tiny whimper before I felt soft hands on my forearm.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you.' She said in that angelic voice I was slowly taking a liking to. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled at me and said "good night." I held back my reply. I wasn't gonna become friendly with her until I knew for she that she was trustworthy. I've learnt never to just trust anyone. I did that once and now I was paying the consequence.

I tried to get up again but she stopped me this time.

"Whoa. Take it easy. You're hurt pretty bad." She said in that soft voice. I looked down at myself and realized that I was in pyjamas. They weren't my pyjamas so how'd they- oh. She realized my confusion and realization. "I'm sorry b-but I had to take care of those cuts and bruises and your clothes were sorta in the way. Besides, they were dirty and I wasn't gonna let you sleep in them." She replied to my silent question. Her cheeks were flushed by the time she finished speaking. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"It's okay." I whispered, hoping she heard me. I honestly couldn't speak any louder. It heart to breathe let alone talk. She heard me and a smile made its way across her face. Just then the sound of my belly growling made us both look down. She was up and walking to the door before I even said a word.

"Looks like you're hungry. I'll go get you something to eat." She smiled at me before disappearing through the door. I took this as my opportunity to look around. I had to know who I was dealing with. Her room was huge. It was probably the size of my whole apartment. I realized the bathroom right in front of the bed and another door to the right of the bathroom which I assumed was her closet. There were lots of pictures on the walls and on her nightstand. Most of the pictures though, were of her and that little girl I remembered seeing beside me in the car before I passed out last night? Or was it a few hours ago? I had no idea but I knew it was the same little girl. My guess was that it was that it was her daughter. They both had the same blue eyes, the same smile, nose, hair. The girl was like a miniature…. What was her name again? Miley! Miley. That's a pretty name. Just as I was about to get off the bed to pick up one of the pictures, she reappeared through the door with food in her hand. A tray stocked high with food. She saw me looking and smiled before answering my unspoken question.

'I didn't know what you liked so I got you everything." She said to me in a voice that sounded shy. Okay now I was really confused. Why was she doing all of this? Did she have something to gain from it? Why was she being so… nice? I had to ask.

"Why?" I whispered loud enough so she could hear.

"Why what?" she asked me, confusion written all over her face.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you… care?" I really wanted to know.. Nobody ever cared and I've only know her for a few hours if so much and she… she was taking my breath away. She took a while to answer. I guess she never thought about it. She finally looked at me and answered.

"Because… because I'm not like them, whoever did this to you. I couldn't just walk away. I'm not like that." He whispered loud enough for me to hear. That wasn't a good enough answer for me.

"But I was there all morning and all night a-and everybody walked by or walked over me. They even stepped on me, tripped over me and- and you were driving. You saw me and you reversed. Why didn't you jus keep going? Pretend like you didn't see me like everybody else ever does. You didn't have to stop." I told her. And it was the truth. She could've just drive on like everybody else and pretend she didn't see me. Plus it was the middle of the night so that would have been the perfect excuse not to help. I looked up at her and I realized her face was extremely red and I her eyes dark as the night. She was angry.

"They did that? They walked over you?" she asked me through clenched teeth. I could see she was trying to keep her temper down but it was hardly working.

"I-I'm sorry I asked. Just forget it." I said. I thought I'd made her upset. The one person that seemed to care about me and I made them mad at me.

"No, it's not you. It's just; I can't believe people would do that." She said. Her temper was gone but it was threatening to come back to the surface again. Thankfully it was not because of me. "It's no big deal. I'm used to it now." And I was. I was gonna have to go back to that life soon anyway.


	3. Hopless

_Okay here's the third chapter. Enjoy!_

**Miley's POV**

After Selena fell back asleep, I walked to the balcony of my room, thinking over all that had happened today…well yesterday since it was 1 am in the morning. I started thinking over all that Selena had said. She was right; I could've just left her there. But something pulled me to her. Something is still pulling me to her. I couldn't just walk away and leave her helpless. Besides, my daughter would've made me feel super guilty about leaving her there. I turned around and looked at her sleeping peacefully in my bed. I wondered why someone would ever want to hurt her. That person must have a really cold heart.

Suddenly I hear a groan escaped Selena's lips. I walked closer to the bed and realized that her facial expression had changed to one of fright. She was probably having another nightmare. I sat at the edge of the bed waiting for another sign to prove my suspicions. It came in the form of her whispering. At first I couldn't make out what she was saying but her whispers grew louder and I realized she was saying "stop". She was definitely having a nightmare. Her cries grew louder and louder. I shook her until her eyes flew open, tears glistening in them. Her face was drowned in fear. My heart broke seeing her so afraid and terrified. She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, its okay. It was only a dream." I said softly tying to get her to relax but she was still tense and way too aware of her surroundings. Then her tears came rushing.

"No it's not a dream! It's my reality. A reality hat I'm gonna have to go back to sooner or later."

Hearing her said this made me feel her pain. She really had no hope. She thought she was hopeless. Well she was wrong. I made a promise when I found her to never let her feel that pain again and I never break my promises.

'No you're not Selena. You're never going back to that ever. I promise you that. It was just a dream and that's all that it will ever be from now on okay?" I told her. She looked at me and I saw something in her eyes but it was gone too quick for me to figure out what it was.

"You don't understand. Wherever I go he finds me. He'll always find me." She looked down and I see the tears fall on the sheets below her. I lift her head up so she's looking directly at me. It was time I heard how she got here in the first place.

"Tell me what happened. Make me understand." She looked at me then sighed. I thought she wasn't going to tell me but then she started talking.

"He always does this. W-when he's done with me, he throws me away. Preferably in another state then when he's ready for me again, he… he comes back and he finds me." She was whispering so low I had to strain my ears to pick up what she was saying. So it proved my suspicions that she wasn't from New York.

"So where are you from then, since you're not from New York?"

"I'm from California.' Her head was still down and she was still whispering. I wanted to ask her more questions so I could get enough information to catch this gut. I don't care how far he is from here. I was gonna get him and made sure he paid for what he did to Selena. Nobody deserved to live through this especially not her.

"So who is he?" she looked confused so I added, "Is he you dad, boyfriend, brother, uncle?" I asked noticing her tense at the word "boyfriend".

"Second one." She whispered in reply. I was about to ask her another question but she continued talking as if she knew what I was gonna ask next.

"He didn't like the fact that I was breaking up with him or that I was gay. He says if he can't have me then nobody else can especially not a girl.' So she was gay. My attraction to her suddenly grew ten times stronger and my heart picked up pace. This feeling was beginning to grow inside me, this feeling of… hope. I quickly snapped out of my delusional state and focused my attention back on Selena who was quickly wiping away a tear from her eye. I was about to say something when someone knocked on the bedroom door. I suspected it was Kate so I answered.

"Come in." the door opened and Kate came strolling in, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Mommy can I sleep with you?" she asked me. Kate had a sleeping disorder and she couldn't sleep for long unless someone was with her. Kate stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up to see me and Selena on the bed. She was staring at Selena. I decided it was time for an introduction.

"Katie, this is Selena remember? And Selena this is my daughter Kate." speaking to them both. Kat smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi!" she squeaked. She ran over tome and sat in my lap, still staring at Selena.

"Hey." Selena replied smiling faintly at my daughter.

"You're pretty." Kate told her. I could see that Selena wasn't use to people telling her that. Her body tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and replying.

"Not as pretty as you are." She told Kate who was always glad for a compliment. Kate started giggling like crazy. That made Selena smile. It was the first time since she's been here that I've seen her smile an actual smile. I hoped it wasn't the last.

"Mommy is Selena sleeping with us?" Kate asked me. I could tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she really wanted the answer to that question to be yes.

"If Selena want to." I replied. Kate and I both turned our heads to Selena waiting for her response. Selena looked at Kate before responding.

'Umm, sure." Was her simple answer but it sent Kate into a fit of clapping and laughter. I could tell that Selena and Kate were going to get along great.


	4. She Loves My Caress

_So here's chapter number 4! Hope u like. Please review!_

**Selena POV**

Why did I say yes? I'm so stupid! As I lay beside Kate in this woman's bed, I thought about why I had let myself give in to temptation. The kid was so darn cute. How could I have said no to that adorable face of her?

I was at the right end of the bed, nearest to the bathroom. Kate was curled up in my side sleeping soundly while her mother laid at the other end of the bed laying on her side with both hands tucked under her head her mouth was slightly open and it made her look even cuter. I snapped myself out of my ogling stage and proceeded to try and stop thinking about the people lying beside me. But I couldn't. I especially couldn't stop thinking about Miley. I looked over at her again. She was dead to the world. She must've been extremely tired. From what I understood, she was a police detective. There were pictures of her in uniform all around her bedroom.

I suddenly couldn't help myself. I reached over and caressed her cheek. It was so soft and warm. As I was about to remove my hand, her left hand came up and caught my hand, placing it back on her cheek. I don't think she realized what she did nor did I think she knew whose hand it was. She was after all, asleep and deeply asleep at that. I smiled at the fact that she loved my caress even if she didn't know it was me. I fell asleep with my hand still on her cheek slightly caressing it

…..

I woke up to a still and silent room. I spread my hands to find no one beside me on the bed. I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun's light rays seeping through the clothed windows. I found that there really was no one on the bed with me or in the room for that matter. I sat up in the bed letting the sheets fall to my waist. I was aching all over. I held up my hands to my face and was greeted by a collage of bandages wrapped around my hands and arms. Then I remembered. I wasn't safe. I had to stop daydreaming. My life was not perfect. He was going to come back for me and the torture would start all over again. I didn't want to put Miley and her kid in danger. He was capable of hurting them and I couldn't let that happen. I tried to get out of bet but failed miserably as I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Pain shot through my body like fire from hell. I had to try extremely hard to turn the upcoming scream that was about to explode out of my mouth into a whimper. Seconds after falling off the bed and lying on the carpeted floor in pain, unable to move, I heard the door open and footsteps rushing towards me.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" I hear her voice before I see her face. I would be able to pick out that voice if a million people were screaming along with her at the same time. She was kneeling before me with an extremely worried look on her face. She looked a little guilty too so I quickly assured her.

"I'm okay." I managed. I only saw her face go pale. As I was bout to ask her what was wrong, I felt the blood and knew why she turned so pale. Blood was seeping through my close from my abdomen. Before I could say anything, I felt myself being lifted from the floor and being carried out the door which lead to the outside the room. I had no idea Miley was that strong. Then again, I was probably suffering from mal nutrition. I was finally getting a view of the outside of her room even though it was under awful circumstances. I felt myself being taken down a flight of stairs and I became curious as to where exactly she was taking me.

"Where-" I was about to ask but was cut off mid sentence by her answer. "I'm taking you to the hospital." She said, her voice cracking at the word hospital. My heart stopped. She couldn't! She couldn't take me to the hospital. He would find me and worse kill me. I had to stop her.

"Cant…find me… kill me" I tried to get the words out in a proper sentence but my gasping for breath made my speech jumbled and foolish. Miley made sense out of my nonsense and quickly reassured me.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I promise alright?" I gave her the best nod I could manage and closed my eyes. I felt myself being put inside a car. I knew it was the same car from last night because it had her smell. I felt the car shift as she got in and turned on the engine. I felt as the vehicle started moving as she rushed me to the hospital. I don't think my injury was that bad but Miley was making a really big deal out of it. How could she care about someone so much? Someone that she met yesterday. And why did I totally share the same feeling? My body start to shut down and I could feel myself drifting into the world of the unconscious. The last thing I heard was the screech of the car as it came to a halt.


	5. Comatose

_Yeah, Yeah. It's been a while but I have a good excuse! I had some major exams to study 4 then do so. Hush people! Here's the fifth chapter. I thought the story was getting boring so I put a complete twist in._

**Selena's POV**

My head was pounding so hard I could feel it all over my body. My side ached with rawness and my eyes felt like they were being stabbed with a knife. My throat was dry and scratchy and my lips felt like cactus against my tongue. I was so concentrated on the aches and pains all over my body that I almost missed the soft crying and the feel of someone holding unto my hand. For a second I had no idea who it could've been but then I realized who it might've been. But why was she crying? She's only known me for a day and plus I'm alright now aren't I? I tried to open my eyes but gave up the moment I felt the pain course through them. I decided to try speaking but instead I ended up coughing like crazy. I got her attention though as I heard her start to say my name. I tried to answer but ended up coughing even more.

"You're okay." I heard my angel whisper. Thank God I didn't die. I would've missed hearing that voice.

**Miley's POV**

I was shot out of my daydreaming state by her cough. I was so shocked at first that I didn't even realized that it meant she was out of her coma. I came to my senses when she started coughing even more. I was so happy; words weren't making their way out of my mouth.

"You're okay." Was all that managed to get out. She continued coughing even worse than before and that's when my common sense told me to call a nurse. I pressed the button urgently not stopping until a nurse came rushing into the room.

"She's coughing really badly. I don't know why." I told the nurse. She disappeared out of the room for a minute and just as I was about to curse her for being insufficient; came back with a glass and a jug of water.

"She's thirsty." Was all she said to me before she threw the water in the glass and quickly made her way back to Selena's bedside.

The nurse held Selena's up and forward and gently eased the water down her throat which Selena gladly swallowed. The glass of water finished and the nurse was about to pull away but Selena grabbed her hand and groaned in disagreement. The nurse removed Selena's hand, filled the glass with more water and repeated the process until that glass of water too was empty. Through all of this, Selena's eyes never once opened.

"Are you okay now?" the nurse asked her in a soft gentle voice. Selena nodded slightly. The nurse then came over to me and motioned for me to follow her outside. I did and we ended up in the hallway adjacent to Selena's room.

"I'm gonna go call her doctor to tell her she's awake. This is a miracle. Be thankful, this hardly ever happens. As a matter of fact this never happens." She told me before walking off to find the doctor. I stepped back inside the room and quickly walked closer to her bedside. Her eyes were still closed but I could tell she was trying to open them. She must've heard me approaching because she stopped moving. I didn't know if she would remember me but I tried anyway.

"Selena, its Miley." I said to her. She visibly relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief that she remembered me.

"Miley" I heard her say barely louder than a whisper. I knew she had a lot of questions but she'd have to wait until the doctor told me for a fact that she was okay and wouldn't go back into that coma. The doors of Selena's room swung open as the same nurse reappeared this time with the doctor following swiftly behind. The doctor, stethoscope ready, charged to Selena's bedside and immediately starts checking her vitals.

"Selena can you say something for me?" The doctor-I think her name was Dr. Murray- asked sweetly.

"Hi." Selena replied to her, voice still rough and cracked from lack of use.

"You are truly one lucky woman Ms. Gomez. It's a miracle you're alive" Dr. Murray whispered to herself.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask the doctor. The nurse had said it was a miracle too but I wanted to know if that miracle was going to be short lived.

"Surprisingly, yes. All her vital signs are perfect. Her body is healed and healthy. She's practically brand new." Dr. Murray explained a look of astonishment on her face. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could rejoice now and be happy since I knew that she would be alright for sure. The nurse saw the look of confusion on Selena's face as she spoke up.

"Umm, we'll leave you to tell her everything. No doubt she's confused." The nurse pointed out before leaving behind the doctor. Selena's eyes were still closed and I wondered if she could open them. I took a deep breath and walked over to her bedside, sitting in the chair I had slept in so many nights while holding her hand.

"Miley?" she asked in a whisper after I sat in the chair. I automatically took her hand and start caressing it.

"I'm right her Selena." I tell her, making sure not to frighten her.

"What happened?" she asked, still whispering. I was expecting the question but I never prepared to answer it. It was hard to recall all those things because it brought back so many memories, memories I was hoping to forget and replace good ones.

"Ah…Your intestines ruptured, one of your lungs was punctured by a broken rib and you had a lot of brain damage." I tell her softly, watching and waiting to see what her reaction would be. She didn't look surprised at all, only accepting. Then I remembered that this probably wasn't the first time Selena had ever gotten bad news from a hospital. Her wanna be boyfriend had made sure of that.

"How long will it take to heal?" she asked me. The question made my heart clench. I knew that the dreaded question was coming and soon too.

"They've all pretty much healed Selena although you're still getting CAT scanned." I whispered to her, waiting for her to understand what I just said.

"Already? Don't those things take months to heal?" she asked me still oblivious to what was really going on so I helped her fit in the missing pieces to the puzzle.

"You were in a coma Selena." At first her face was drowned in confusion but after a few moments realization hit her and the question that I was waiting to hear, dreaded to answer, escaped from her mouth.

"How long was I in a coma Miley?" she asked me. I was glad those sorrowful eyes of hers would not be able to affect me now. I answered her in a whisper, my head down and my grip on her hand tightening.

"You've been in a coma for 8 months Selena." And her eyes flew open.

_Yeah I know, I'm way too dramatic but who gives a damn. I'm expressing my own thoughts. Anyway, I promise I wont take so long to upload again._


End file.
